Realisations
by C. K. Sav
Summary: After Devil's Trap, Sam is handed something that helps him find out about Dean’s secrets.


Realisations 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Supernatural. I wish I owned Dean… but I don't.

Author's note: hello everyone, I hope that you will like my little fic; I've not seen any of season two as they haven't started showing it over here, so this is my little take on what happened after 'Devil's Trap'. Oh, you'll have to forgive me but I'm English so I will be spelling things the English way!! This is a one part story!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Sam had been released from the hospital two days ago, but still hadn't left. John had been released three days earlier, and a day and half later had left to pick up the hunt again. He didn't what to lose the trail. Dean could still die, but their father was already on the hunt for the demon that had killed their mother and Jessica. His father could hardly walk, but with the help of crutches he had told Sam to update him on Dean's condition, and then got in his truck and taken off.

Sam was angered and disappointed with his father, _god does he not realise that we are his family, his SONS! _Sam thought to himself, shaking his head Sam stepped back inside the ICU ward and made his trek down to Dean's room.

Dean had slipped into a comer two days ago, but was still fighting for his life. The doctors were amazed that he had survived up in till this point, but Sam new that he was going to survive.

Just as Sam was about to enter his brother's room, a nurse called out for him.

Turning around to face her, Sam realised that she was accompanied by a police officer.

"Are you Mr Davids?" the officer said.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" he replied, Sam's thoughts were going a mile and half a minute. _What dose he what, I've answered all their questions about the crash already. God I hope Dean didn't botch the IDs and insurance documents, cos that would be difficult._ Sam thought with an inward cringe.

"There were some personal affects that we have found, when looking over the car for insurance purposes." The officer stated, bringing a small bag up to hand to Sam.

"Oh, I didn't think there was anything left in the car?" Sam almost squeaked, but raising his own hand to take the bag. _WTF, I thought Bobby had cleared the car before the cops got their hands on it!_

"So did we, but there was a hidden compartment under the car, when looking through some of it we found that it contained pictures and other personal effects!" he replied.

"I didn't know we had one of those!" Sam replied with a confused look and an impish smile, but feeling amenity relieved that it didn't contain anything other then that!!

"Well, I was heading here anyway so I thought that I would drop this off!" he said, backing away to leave.

"Thanks.." Sam said to the cops retreating form!

Sam had settled down into a chair to look through the things that the cope had given him. Placing his hand inside the bag, Sam pulled out the contents and put it into his lap.

The first things his saw were the pictures of him and Dean, through out their years of childhood. There was one of him covered in chocolate cake mix, at the age of around four. Then he looked at a different photo, one of him and Dean, they were in Couver Bay on the beach together. He could remember that one, he was 7 and it was the first time that he had been to the beach, there father was on a hunt in the area; Dean had been aloud to take Sam the beach on his own.

Thinking back, he had so much fun that day they'd had ice-creams and had built sand castles. Dean had been so over protective that day; _Sam put your sun cream on, Sam drink your water!!_ Sam rolled his eyes thinking back!! However, it was still the best day he'd had at the beach so far.

Looking through some of the other pictures, he laughed and cringed at some of the photos. One photo in particular was of him aged 13 getting ready for his first date; it showed him in his room in just his undies with lots of clothes around him looking VERY stressed.

When he'd looked through all the photos, he saw some envelopes. Looking through the first one, he found that it contained all his old report carts. To say he was surprised was an understatement, _what's Dean doing with all these, and how did I not know that he was keeping them? _

Shaking his head, Sam moved on to one of the other envelopes. In this envelope was Dean's graduation qualification and two other opened envelopes, when looking into one of them Sam saw that it held Dean's SAT score. Getting more intrigued, Sam took the paper out but didn't look at it yet, s_hould he be looking at Dean's scores?_ _Do I, Don't I, do I, don't I? Do!! Weighing _up the pros and cons, he quickly turned the paper over and looked at the score that Dean got for his SATs.

_Bloody hell, he got a higher score then I did!! _Sam looked at the top of the paper again just to see that it had Dean's name at the top, and it did.

Quickly looking to see what was in the other envelop, Sam pulled Dean's exam results.

Looking through the results for each exam, Sam was amazed. In every exam Dean had gotten over 90, surprisingly Sam found that Dean's best subjects were English Lit and Maths. Getting a near perfect score for each!

Looking over to his brother in the bed beside him, Sam couldn't believe the talent that Dean had thrown away. _He could have gone so far in life, colleges and universities would be falling over themselves to get him. _However, along with these feelings of disappointment in what he'd had thrown away, there were also feelings of understanding and respect. Understanding that he had chosen to hunt with there father not because he couldn't follow on with his education or future, but because he wanted to hunt, he believed in what he was doing. Dean had always said that this was the life for him, helping people and stopping the evil things that go bump in the night. But Sam hadn't taken Dean's answers as the truth, but a way of getting around the real reason, their dad.

Now Sam realised that the reason wasn't their father, but a great believe in what he was doing mattered and counted. But also with this, Dean had also done it for his family, him and dad. To protect them both from the evil that they were confronting, first with his father trying to get the demon that had killed their mother. Then secondly with him, as he was now hunting the same demon, but for a different reason, it had killed his beautiful Jessica.

_How had he missed it? _Looking back Sam had always know that Dean was smart, _I mean if he could make a supernatural detector from a portable tape-player, then you had to have some brains. _Sam had always seen little things that should have clued him on how smart Dean was. He'd taken for granted what Dean could do, what he was capable of!! He'd believed Dean's act!

Their father might have lost sight of what's important, but he hadn't! Dean was his brother and most importantly his family, and he wasn't going to waste that or take it for granted anymore!!

Just as these thoughts crossed his mind, he heard a grunt come from his brother's bed. Looking over Sam saw Dean's eye lids start to flitter; he new from that moment on that if he stuck close to Dean's side that they would beat this demon and come out stronger and still fighting.

THE END

Author's note: thank you for reading this fic, and hope you leave me some feedback.


End file.
